August 31, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The August 31, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 31, 2015 at the Amalie Arena in Tampa, Florida. Episode summery Dolph Ziggler vs Rusev Now that’s how you redeem a double count-out, baby. In a mulligan of his SummerSlam showdown against Rusev, Dolph Ziggler showed the world he can, in fact, get a leg up on The Bulgarian Brute in a gritty singles match that ended in controversy. Despite a solid defensive game plan by Rusev that targeted Ziggler’s tenderized throat and stopped him from picking up steam, The Showoff showed his heart by simply taking a lickin’ and keeping on tickin’. Eventually, Ziggler hit pay dirt by slithering out of the Accolade and landing a Zig Zag, but Summer Rae rushed the ring to break up the pinfall and hand “Zig Man” the disqualification win. That brought Lana in for another tussle that ended with Summer eating a faceful of The Ravishing Russian’s feet. So Rusev loses and Summer is humiliated, plusLana and Ziggler make out again. Score one for America. Well, at leastuntil the shower incident, but we'll leave that for The Miz to solve on SmackDown's "Miz TV." Becky Lynch vs Alicia Fox One member of PCB is going to NOC — Night of Champions, that is — as the No. 1 contender to the Divas Title. And since all three of them are technically owed an equal crack at the champion Nikki Bella, it’s up to Father Time himself to determine who gets the nod in the form of a Beat the Clock Challenge. First up among the Divas Revolution’s insurgent upstarts was Becky Lynch, who targeted Alicia Fox’s arm early and often, leaving Team Bella’s wild card to scramble for cover. Alicia held on for three minutes and 21 seconds, but Lynch cut Foxy’s efforts short by rolling out of a tights-assisted rollup to lock in the Dis-Arm-Her. Charlotte vs Brie Bella The race for the Divas Title No. 1 contendership just got a healthy dose of … Flair. Facing a 3:21 time limit against Brie Bella, Charlotte also had to contend with Brie’s deceptively smart strategy: to simply flee the former NXT Women’s Champion and run out the clock. She successfully evaded the Figure-Eight Leglock, but Charlotte managed to catch Brie with Natural Selection, sealing the win with time to spare and leaving a 1:40 mark for Paige to beat later in the night. Paige vs Sasha Banks Last a minute and 40 seconds with Paige? No problem for Sasha Banks. The Boss may no longer be NXT Women’s Champion, but she’s sure as hell up to thwarting The Diva of Tomorrow’s play for the Divas Champion, as she showed in the final installment of the first-ever Divas Beat the Clock Challenge. Rather than simply evading Paige, Sasha took the fight to the former Divas Champion for the duration of their match, though Team B.A.D. saved her from a pinfall after a Ram-Paige that would have otherwise handed Paige the No. 1 contendership. Sufficiently stalled, Paige attempted to lock in the P.T.O., but by then, it was nothing doing. The match was over, and Charlotte was named next in line. Results * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Lana) defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) by DQ * Singles Match: 'Becky Lynch (w/ Paige & Charlotte) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Brie & Nikki Bella) by submission * '''Singles Match: 'Charlotte (w/ Paige & Becky Lynch) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox) * 'Singles Match: 'Paige (w/ Charlotte & Becky Lynch) vs. Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) in a Beat the Clock match ended in a Draw Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Alicia Fox Category:Charlotte Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes